clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Single Player Campaign
Single Player Campaigns are battle against NPC goblins and their preset villages. Raiding the goblins will not remove your Shield. There are currently 50 Single Player locations that can be raided. Each level has 3 stars that can be acheived, to a maximum of 150 stars from all levels. Each level also has a gold and elixir reward that can be raided from storages and Town Halls. All of the mechanics from raiding goblins are the same as raiding another player's village, however no trophies may be won or lost and there is no time limit. Below is a list of all Single Player missions, their rewards and strategies: Players should note that in Single-Player campaigns, there can be an unlimited number of traps. This makes certain missions especially hard. Payback This map is part of the tutorial. You only need to send in 2 Wizards to finish. Goblin Forest This map is part of the tutorial. Drop in 5 Barbarians at the Archer Tower to complete. Loot: 500 Gold & Elixir Goblin Outpost Rocky Fort Goblin Gauntlet Cannonball Run Two Smoking Barrels Gold Rush Maginot Line Send in a couple of Barbarians to set off the Bombs, then charge for the Cannons. Rat Valley Brute Force Gobbotown M is for Mortar Megablaster Immovable Object Strategy Send in about 25 Archers (level 2) at the South-East entrance to take out the Air Defense, then 1 Balloon to take out the rest. Note that there are spring traps to the side entrance to the Cannons. Loot: 4,000 Gold & 4,000 Elixir (Not sure though) Fort Knobs Watchtower Fool's Gold Strategy Spam many Balloons or dozens of Archers on the left and right side at the Air Defense / Archer Tower 4+4 Level 2 Balloons is not enough (confirmed), 9+9 Level 2 Balloons was definitely more than enough (confirmed) Loot: 5,000 Gold & Elixir Thoroughfare Strategy Send in 10 Barbarians to each of the Archer Towers, and then 20 archers to take out the 2 Air Defense. Clear the rest with a Balloon. Loot: 6,000 Gold & Elixir Bouncy Castle Fivoka Gobbo Campus Danny Boy Ommahha Beech Buildings Enemy Towers: *x2 Mortars (level 3) *x2 Air Defences (level 3) *x4 Archer Towers (level 9) *x2 Cannons (level 6) Available Loot: *10,000 gold *10,000 elixir Other Buildings: *Walls (level 3) *x1 Gold Storage (level 4) *x1 Elixir Storage (level 4) *x1 Town Hall *x4 Houses Strategy Walls of Steel Silician Defence Obsidian Tower Arrow Head Available loot: 15 000 Gold 15 000 Elixir Red Carpet Natural Defence 15,000 Gold 15,000 Elixir Easy, just bomb the wall where the air defene is located. Then deploy barbarians to take it out and leave the rest of the job for a balloon. Steel Gauntlet Queen's Gambit Loot: 20,000 Gold 20,000 Elixir Full Frontal Loot: 30,000 Gold 30,000 Elixir Chimp in Armor Loot: 30,000 Gold 30,000 Elixir Faulty Towers Loot: 30,000 Gold 30,000 Elixir Point Man 50,000 Gold 50,000 Elixir Triple A Loot: 100,000 Gold 100,000 Elixir Goblin Picnic Loot: 100,000 Gold 100,000 Elixir Bait 'n Switch Loot: 100,000 Gold 100,000 Elixir Collateral Damage Loot: 150,000 Gold 150,000 Elixir Choose Wisely Loot: 150,000 Gold 150,000 Elixir Mega Evil Kitchen Sink 400,000 Gold 400,000 Elixir Crystal Crust Cold as Ice Jump Around Rolling Terror Megamansion P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse Send in 1 Barb, 199 Archers and have a Dragon in your Clan Castle. Also, consider using some Dragons and the Lighting and Rage Spells. loot. 700,000elixer 700,000gold Sherbet Towers Quick Tips You can complete most of the Single Player Campaigns by destroying the Archer Tower and/or Air Defence then send in 1 Balloon. Category:Raids